Cosas del Destino
by Shakka DV
Summary: La persona mas dulce, ahora es la mas fria que hay una visita la ayudara a ser la persona que era antes?


**Cosas del Destino**

**By**

**Shakka D'V**

La mujer caminaba por las frías calles que rodeaban a aquel lugar que alguna vez había llamado hogar, ahora extrañaba aquellos tiempos, tiempos que paso con el, lo extrañaba o solo extrañaba los viejos tiempos de su adolescencia y todas las aventuras que vivió con sus amigos/enemigos…no sabia, hacia años que todos se habían separado, cada uno por su lado, algunos siguieron juntos, casi todos, menos ellos dos, aun se preguntaba por que, la verdad no lo sabia, solo sucedieron las cosas, entre los estudios y la distancia algo paso que los separo, solo llego un momento en el que ya no recibían noticias el uno del otro, como había pasado? Frecuentaba a las familias, si a la de el también, pero nunca preguntaba por el? Por que? No sabe, su familia ya no vivía en esa enorme casa que hábito toda su juventud, no es que en este momento no fuera joven, pero ya era más grande, vivía sola, su padre vivía en una casa mas pequeña cerca de la suya, ya era muy viejo para vivir tan lejos, sus hermanas tenían sus vidas hechas y ella? No ella no, solo se dedicaba a su trabajo y a triunfar como una de las mejores abogadas de Japón, tenia fama, prestigio y dinero, mucho dinero, mas del que una vez pensó tener, la verdad es que no sabe en que momento acumulo esa gran cantidad de dinero, cuando le había interesado el dinero, ella que estudio esa profesión para ayudar a los demás, ahora solo defendía a los mas poderosos y adinerados del país, fueran o no fueran inocentes…como llego a ese punto, en el que su corazón ya casi no tenia sentimientos, en el que su alma era fría como un hielo y la avaricia la consumía? cuando dejo de ser aquella jovencita que se preocupaba por todos y solo hasta el final por ella misma sin importar si su vida estuviera de promedio? cuando dejo de practicar las artes marciales que tanto amaba? Cuando dejo que la distancia y los compromisos la alejaran de sus seres queridos? Cuando dejo de amarlo? No sabia; nunca se había planteado esas preguntas, solo hasta hoy que se encontraba frente a esa gran casa abandonada desde hace tantos años pero que aun conservaba el recuerdo de todas esas aventuras, batallas, peleas y reconciliaciones, decidió entrar a la casa, el espirito de su adolescencia aun se encontraba impregnado por esas paredes que tan bien la conocían, creyó sentir latir presuroso su corazón, acaso era una broma que le jugaba su cerebro, hacia años que no se sentía así, ella era fría, meticulosa, avara, todos sabían que era peligroso jugarle una mala pasada a ella, sus socios lo sabían, era la viva imagen de una de sus hermanas mayores cuando tenia 17 años, esa hermana que ahora era toda dulzura, casada y con tres hijos, tres sobrinos a los cuales apenas y reconocía; entro a la casa, recorrió sus pasillos y patios, llego hasta su antigua habitación, aun se encontraba colgado el patito con su nombre que una vez había colocado su madre, abrió la puerta y todo estaba casi igual, casi, por que la silla del escritorio estaba rota, al igual que una de las patas del escritorio, todo se encontraba cubierto por capas y capas de tierra, reviso todo, muchas de sus viejas pertenencias estaban ahí, nadie las había movido, era lo único que había en la casa, como esperando por su dueña, camino por la habitación topándose con algo en el piso, lo levanto y limpio dándose cuenta de que se trataba, era una de las pocas fotos en que salían los dos realmente juntos, recordó ese día, era su cumpleaños numero 18, el le regalo una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, de pronto se pregunto donde había quedado la muñeca, como aparente nada había sido sacado de su cuarto, aun debería estar guardada en algún lugar, busco y la encontró arrumbada en el viejo armario, cubierta por un montón de ropa vieja, se pregunto como pudo usar ella ese tipo de ropa, ahora solo usaba trajes sastres y vestidos exclusivos de los mas grandes diseñadores a nivel mundial, Dior, Chanel, etc.; levanto la muñeca, estaba rota, sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero sintió alivio a darse cuenta de que podía ser reparada, al regresar a casa la enviaría a una de las mejores tiendas especializadas en porcelana para que la repararan y la dejaran como nueva, siguió mirando un rato mas la habitación cuando escucho ruidos provenientes del exterior, salio a ver de que se trataba.

En el patio se encontraba un hombre, un hombre aparentemente de su edad, alto, de cabellos negros y cortos, parado en medio del patio, como si estuviese recordando algo.

- Disculpe, que hace usted aquí?-

El hombre volteo

- Oh! Disculpe no sabia que había alguien- dijo el hombre algo avergonzado- supongo que usted debe ser la nueva dueña?-

- Si, soy yo- contesto fríamente

- Pues mucho gusto, yo era el otro comprador- rió un poco- pero usted me gano con lo que pago jajajaja-

= Así que el era el otro que quería quedarse con su casa = pens

Ella seguía con la mirada fría que la caracterizaba desde hace años

- Bueno creo que será mejor que me valla, hijos es hora de irnos!-

De la parte trasera de la casa salieron dos pequeños, un niño y una niña, aparentemente gemelos de unos 4 o 5 años

- Si papa!- contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

- Bueno ahora si me retiro, disculpe las molestias-

- No hay problema-

El hombre camino hacia la salida, pero se detuvo y volteo a verla

- Sabe vine a despedirme de este lugar que me trae tantos recuerdos, esta era mi casa cuando era un adolescente-

La mujer no supo de qué hablaba

- Bueno ahora si me retiro-

Los niños jalaban a su papa

- Papa podemos visitar al abuelito panda y a mi abuelita?- pregunto la niña

- Si- contesto el

- Y en el camino nos cuentas la historia de tu batalla con saffron?-

- Si papa, y también de tu novia-

- Esta bien, aunque creo que ya se saben la historia de memoria-

Ella no creía lo que escuchaba

= Abuelito panda? Abuelita? Saffron? Novia?=

Acaso era el, tenia que saberlo

- RANMA NO BAKA!!!!-

El se detuvo y volteo a ver a la mujer, acaso era ella

- Saotome detente!!!-

Si era ella, su novia de juventud

- A...Akane?-

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, una sonrisa como las de antes, esas que ya no daba, por que hace mucho que no sonreía, el corazón de Ranma se calentó como hacia años no le sucedía, el respondió con otra sonrisa, el corazón de Akane latió como nunca, como en sus años de adolescencia

- S...si Ranma, soy yo-

Ranma no creía lo que estaba pasando

- Niños vayan a jugar otro rato-

- SIIII- dijeron ambos niños

Ranma y Akane platicaron un par de horas, la noche había caído, pero no les importaba, los niños seguían corriendo por todo el patio, al verlos a Akane le entro una gran duda

- Así, que tienes dos hijos-

- Si- contesto, el silencio los invadi

- Son gemelos?-

- Si- el silencio volvi

- Cuanto tiempo llevas casado-

- No soy casado-

- Oh-

- Ellos eran hijos de mis dos mejores amigos, pero murieron cuando los niños tenían unos cuantos meses, y me hice cargo de ellos, ellos no saben nada, pero los quiero como si de verdad fueran mis hijos-

- Ya veo-

- Si-

- Por que me dejaste Ranma?- esa pregunta le pego duro a el

- Yo...creí que serias más feliz con alguien que fuera como tu, tal vez un compañero de escuela, que fuera igual que tú, no alguien como yo, que no tenía futuro...-

El silencio volvi

- Pero creo que me equivoque-

- Por que lo dices Ranma?-

- Por que aun te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo- Ranma miraba a las estrellas

Akane sintió que su alma revivía

- Ranma yo...- dijo en un susurro que el no escucho

- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya, los niños tienen escuela mañana-

Se levanto y llamo a los niños

- Ryoga, Ukio despídanse de mi amiga Akane Tendo-

Ryoga? Ukio? Acaso ellos? No podía ser! Acaso se había alejado tanto que ni siquiera supo de la muerte de sus mejores amigos

- Acaso ellos...- Ranma no la dejo hablar y asinti

- Shhh, no digas nada-

Ella asinti

- Adiós Akane me dio gusto verte- dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con sus hijos en brazos

Acaso el se iba? la dejaría otra vez? ahora que le dijo que la amaba? Y ella lo amaba? Si, ahora estaba segura; los niños se despedían de ella con una sonrisa

- Adiós señorita Akane!!!- decían ambos niños

Akane lo pensó, no dejaría escapar su última oportunidad de ser feliz

- Ranma!!!-

El se detuvo y bajo a los niños, ella se acerco a ellos y les dijo con una gran sonrisa

- Ryoga, Ukio, que les parece si de ahora en adelante me dicen mama?-

Ranma no la entendía, acaso ella?

- Mama?-

- Si mama- los niños se vieron entre si

Akane volteo a ver a Ranma, se le acerco y lo beso

- Ranma yo también te amo y nunca he dejado de hacerlo- lo miro a los ojos y lo volvió a besar, el le respondi

- Akane yo...-

- Shhh...No hables, por favor déjame ser parte de esta familia, como debió ser desde el principio-

Los niños los interrumpieron

- Papa! Ella va a ser nuestra mama- pregunto Ryoga

El lo vio y después miro a Akane, ella tenía miedo de lo que diría, Ranma tomo a ambos niños en sus brazos

- Si niños ella es su mama-

Los ojos de los niños, así como los de Akane se iluminaron, los niños saltaron a los brazos de Akane y la abrazaron con fuerza

- Mama!!!-

Akane comenso a llorar, Ryoga la vio

- Por que lloras mama?- le pregunto mientras le quitaba las lagrimas con su manita

- Por que estoy feliz de tener dos niños tan lindos- seguido de eso le dio un beso a cada niño

- Niños vengan- los bajo de los brazos de Akane- ya súbanse al carro

- Pido enfrente!-

- No yo enfrente!-

- Los dos van a tras!-

- Esta bien-

Ranma miro a Akane, se acerco y la abrazo

- Te amo- la beso

Akane se aferro a el

- Yo también te amo-

- Traes carro?-

- No-

- Te llevo a tu casa?-

- No, no quiero ir a mi casa, ya no me quiero separar de ti ni de ellos- le dijo para después besarlo

- Entonces ven conmigo y con los niños-

Ambos caminaron hacia el carro, una vez ahí partieron hacia una nueva vida.

Han pasado varios años, la vida ha vuelto al viejo dojo, todos están reunidos alrededor de una mesa colocada en el patio, con dos lindos pasteles en ella, entonces algo ocurri

- Mama!!!-

- Que paso Ukio?-

- Mira lo que hizo keinichi- decía mientras señalaba al niño de dos años que hundía sus manitas dentro del pastel de su hermana

- Keinichi! Eres un bebe malo!- le decía mientras lo limpiaba

- Que paso aquí?-

- Papa! Keinichi destrozo mi pastel- el hombre lo inspecciono

- No te preocupes, de seguro mama lo arreglara, verdad cielo?- le dijo mientras la besaba

- Si, pero primero encargate de keinichi, así podré arreglarlo-

La mujer acomodaba el pastel cuando alguien dentro de la casa les hablo

- Ranma! Akane!! vengan!!!-

- Ya vamos!- contesto ella

- Hijo encargate de tu hermanito mientras volvemos-

-Si papa-

- Yo me llevo el pastel para terminar de arreglarlo-

- Si mama- contesto la niña

Adentro del dojo se encontraban los abuelos y los tíos tratando de armar el regalo de los niños

- Que pasa papa?-

- Hijo esta cosa es imposible de armar-

- Como que imposible? Si solo son dos simples bicicletas!-

- Es enserio!-

Ranma se acerco y comenzo a armar las bicicletas

Akane se encontraba en la cocina con sus hermanas tratando de arreglar el pastel de Ukio

Todo ya estaba listo, la familia estaba en el patio celebrando el cumpleaños de los gemelos, su cumpleaños numero 10, hacia 5 años que unió su vida con el hombre que había amado toda su vida y con el que compartía esa hermosa familia con tres hijos, volteo a ver hacia una esquina del patio y ante sus ojos aparecieron la Akane adolescente y a su lado se encontraba la fría, calculadora y avara Akane de hace unos años, las cuales le sonrieron y dijeron

- Somos felices- al mismo tiempo desaparecían así como aparecieron

- Si, somos felices- repitió Akane

- Que dices amor?- pregunto Ranma mientras la abrazaba

- Eres feliz?-

- Si! Por que?-

Akane se acerco a el y le susurro al oído

- Vas a ser papa-

Ranma entro en shock

- Ranma que te pasa- le pregunto una preocupada Akane

Ranma regreso a la realidad, la abrazo, la levanto en sus brazos y comenzó a correr por todo el patio

- HAAAYYY!!! Ranma bajame!!!!- el se detuvo y la beso

- Tienes razón, tiene que cuidarte- puso su mano en el vientre de Akane- verdad bebe que mama se tiene que cuidar, de ahora en adelante no harás esfuerzos-

- Ranma no exageres!-

- jajaajajajajaja Te amo!!!- la abrazo mas fuerte

Todos los veían algo extraño, Ranma no espero más y les dijo

- Voy a ser papa!!!!!-

Todos se alegraron y acudieron a felicitarlos, del otro lado del patio volvieron a aparecer las dos Akanes, la adolescente y la fría, veían como se había transformado su vida

- Si somos felices-

Dicho esto fueron desapareciendo lentamente para no volver a aparecer jamás.

Fin.

Hello!!! Bueno este es mi tercer one shot de la semana jajajajaja algunos deben estar enojados por que escribo esto en ves de continuar los otros ajajajajajajaja sorry pero hice lo que mi imaginación me dicto, bueno, me despido, no olviden sus reviews

Atte.

Shakka


End file.
